Do Not Disturb
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After a heated argument, Mac wonders if Valentine's will be the romantic weekend it's hyped to be. Stella however, has a plan to ensure it will be. With the help of a friend, she plans a surprise he's sure to enjoy. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one-shot


**Title: Do Not Disturb**

**Summary:** After a heated argument, Mac wonders if Valentine's will be the romantic weekend it's hyped to be. Stella however, has a plan to ensure it will be. With the help of a friend, she plans a surprise he's sure to enjoy. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** Happy Heart Weekend everyone! Oh and unless otherwise stated, Jess is always alive in my fics :)

* * *

"Want some company?"

"Sure," Stella nods at Jessica who slowly eases herself into a chair at the small table in the quiet break room.

"How are you two? I mean after yesterday."

"You mean after yesterday's showdown?" Stella replies with a glum tone.

"Sounded um...tense."

"You heard that?"

"Don and I were just outside, sorry."

Stella eases back in her chair, allowing her mind to wander back in time a day earlier.

--------

_'Mac you can't be serious.'_

_'Stella, one of us is supposed to attend.'_

_'Mac, this is Valentine's weekend and you want one of us to spend it where?'_

_'It's not the whole weekend. __We need this equipment and it's not my fault that it was scheduled for this weekend. Blame Sinclair.'_

_'Then we'll go together.'_

_'Budget is for one and you know how he is when it comes to money. Stella this isn't my fault.'_

_'But it is your fault that you are even thinking that one of us should go.'_

_'No one else can authorize that kind of payment.'_

_'Nice try.'_

_'Stella...'_

_'You know Mac, you have come up with some pretty creative excuses to not make a big deal about Valentine's, but this really takes top marks. I know you hate all the forced fanfare but really...'_

_'I don't need one day to show you how much I care for you or love you. I don't need one day to...'_

_'Mac you can't be...'_

_'I did not arrange this!'_

_'You want this! It's the perfect excuse to avoid romantic sterotypes.'_

_'Damn it! Fine, you stay here and I'll go.'_

_'Yeah that makes just as much sense. You know very well that you could have either pressed for both of us or declined altogether. Did you even suggest that to Sinclair? Heck we could even do it online now.'_

_'I...'_

_'Didn't want to argue with him? Why not, you argue with him about everything else?'_

_'Stella you know how he feels about...'_

_'About what?'_

_'Us.'_

_'Mac, we don't make a public display of anything and are always proessional around him and this place!'_

_'Then you call him.'_

_'Oh that's mature.'_

_'Fine.__ Then do this Stella, go and order what we need and then come back and we'll go out for dinner or I can...or whatever.'_

_'Oh that sounds really romantic.'_

_'Then we'll do it online and...'_

_'Mac your heart isn't even in to it. Doing it just to please me? No thanks.'_

_'We'll tell Sinclair we had...'_

_'You know just because he's alone for Valentine's doesn't mean we have to be!'_

_'Stella...'_

_'Forget it Mac, you want to spend this weekend alone, then BE ALONE!'_

_'FINE I WILL BE!'_

_They had stood in heated tension for a few minutes before Mac finally broke it. 'I don't want to argue so fine, let's go together to...'_

_'No thanks Mac. Maybe we should spend this weekend apart; maybe if you are alone on the most romantic day of the year you'll come to your senses.'_

_'Fine I'm sorry I ever suggested this Stella.'_

_'I'm sorry I mistook you for a man who loves me Mac.'_

--------

"And it went from there. We both said stupid things and he wasn't even to blame. He said he still loves me and..." her voice trails off as her eyes cast down to the cup of coffee held between her fingers. "Last night was tough, Mac even slept on the couch. Surprised he still wanted to even be there."

"Ouch," Jessica's face scrunches into a crease. "I guess living together isn't easy."

"Sometimes it's a challenge. But I was out of line saying those things. Damn I hate being emotional at times! It was this week."

"You mean Mac being indicted for the Miller case?"

"And don't forget Danny being fingered by that suspect. But I think Sinclair asked Mac the day he had to face the judge. Of course Mac was pissed and...ah Jess it was just bad and I mean _really _bad timing. And I of course didn't help."

"He didn't tell you he just faced Sinclair and the judge that same day?"

"No. He knew what I was dealing with also."

"The murdered orphan girl. Wow yeah tough week for you both."

"And it culminated in that damn childish argument. Seriously we sounded like a bunch of two year olds," Stella finishes with a slight smirk.

"You'll never get that ring now."

"Ring? I'm just hoping for an _I__ love you_ tonight," Stella huffs as she leans back in her chair. "I am not spending this weekend apart from Mac, but I know if we just go out for dinner or to Cupid's Ball then he'll put on a good face because he's in public but his heart still won't be there. I know he hates fanfare and so do I, but...damn he's stubborn."

"And that's why you love him."

"More and more and more every day," she sighs with a sad smile. "I could rent a hotel room but Mac will just say, we can have sex at the apartment and he'd be right. Trust me, it'll take a lot more than a box of chocolates and an I Love You card or a piece of red lingerie before Mac would really be convinced that I am truly sorry for even hinting he doesn't love me. But I just wish I could do something really special for the two of us. Something he wouldn't expect but would really enjoy; away from the public eye."

"And Sinclair?"

"Oh I called him this morning. He said he didn't even think about it and in fact he himself has tickets to Cupid's Ball and said he just agreed on the spur of the moment. I guess he too was in a bad mood. He said we could do it online."

"And they get after women for being rash," Jessica smirks. "So Mac..."

"Didn't talk to Sinclair and just agreed to; not even thinking about...well anything," Stella frowns as she leans back in her chair. "Got any ideas?"

"You know there is this really cute bed and breakfast that Lindsay is always gushing about. Don and I went and it's pretty romantic. The hostess is very willing to help with anything. She helped me surprise Don. Why not..."

"Just invite him? Trust me Jess, he'll come up with an excuse. As I said..."

"Then make it an invitation he can't refuse."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...what do you think of this..."

XXXXXXXX

Stella nervously approaches Mac's office about an hour later, peering in to see him buried underneath a mountain of paperwork. She leans against the doorframe and offers him a tense smile, her heart racing.

Mac, finally sensing her presence looks up and offers a slight frown. "You can come in you know."

"I don't see a Danger, Nasty Boss at Work sign anywhere."

"Guess I deserved that," Mac huffs as he leans back in his chair. "Stella, I never wanted to..."

"Apology accepted Mac," she resigns as her arms gently fold across her chest. "And I'm sorry I even suggested you didn't love me."

"You know I love you right?"

"I do," she replies softly.

"You don't have to go."

"I know. But actually I want to."

"Y-you do? I can talk to Sinclair and..."

"Too late for that Mac. Besides, the more I think about it the more I like the idea. It's only a few hourse drive and it's being held at a nice hotel and maybe I'll get a spa treatment or..."

"On Valentines?"

"Valentine's is tomorrow Mac."

"It's the weekend Stella. I mean even Cupid's Ball is tonight."

"Because it's easier for people to work off a hangover Sunday morning instead of going to work looking like hell. But it's just another day right?" Stella counters.

"Well I'm sure the hotel will be...what if they have a party with..."

"With people looking to connect?" She arches a brow and Mac winces. "Mac I'm taken."

"But I mean Valentine's is all about romance and being together."

"Oh so that matters to you now?" She counters in wonder.

"Well it's just that..."

"So if I asked if you wanted to get a room at The Plaza for Saturday night and then breakfast in bed on Sunday morning, what would you say?"

"Do you want that?"

"Yes but now it feels like I am pulling teeth; or you're doing it just because it's what I want and not what you want. It's okay Mac you can make it up to me next weekend."

"But you are still mad at me?"

"I'm taking your VISA. Check the balance tomorrow and you'll know how mad I am."

"Right," he frowns as he looks at her with a defeated expression. "Tomorrow? We can..."

"Spend the day at home together."

"Sure."

"If it makes you feel better you can be mad at me for the stupid things I said."

"I'm not that...right...I'll stop while I'm ahead."

"Well now that that's settled, I'll see you later Mac. I just need to finish this off."

Stella quickly takes her leave, her heart racing as she heads back to her office. She knows Mac will probably be upset at first for her tricking him but hopes that once he's in the romantic atmosphere that all will be forgiven. She leans against the wall for a few more seconds before her blackberry buzzes to life and forces her to take prompt action.

_'Stella, Zack is in and Don thinks the plan is great! It's a go. Enjoy your weekend! I want the g-rated details on Monday. Jess.'_

Stella smiles at her friends words, texting back a huge thank you and an I owe you one for all the help to make this romantic weekend special for both of them. Quickly gathering up her things she heads for the back stairs, unable to look at Mac's saddened expression, knowing that right now she's partly to blame. Oh he'll probably be at home sulking all night, she laments inwardly. Just like last night.

"I'll bet when I call an hour from now he'll still be at work," she chides as she gets into a cab and heads for home. Having already booked their special room earlier in the day, she tells the cabbie to stop at the nearest mall, a few last minute special items she has to pick up before heading for home.

The cab finally comes to a halt and as she hurries into the bustling mall entrance, her mind and heart are now racing in eager anticipation. She heads for the women's lingerie department, heading for the area that has a few last minute Valentine's specials still on display. She spies something she knows Mac will like and quickly calls over a sales person.

Living with Mac wasn't an easy task at first, there was so much they both had to get used to, but as the months wore on they finally got accustomed to the other and now cherished the fact that they didn't have to come home each night to an empty apartment; coming home to happy times except these past few nights when things have been strained.

"Mac? Are you still at work? It's almost ten."

"Just leaving now. Had a few more things to finish up," his voice admits with a tired sigh. "Anything I need to pick up?"

"No; just come home."

"Okay see you soon."

Stella hangs up and then offers a small sigh before she heads into the bedroom and picks out a small overnight bag. She carefully places a few sexy and romantic objects into the bottom and then quickly covers them with what appear to be ordinary clothing; not wanting to give him any hints as to what he might experience. Part of her does feel guilty about setting him up, but she also knows that sometimes with Mac Taylor, one of the most stubborn men she knows, that it would have to take something drastic before he gets it through his thick head that he can't take their love and future happiness for granted.

"If you want something you fight for it," she whispers to herself as she slowly heads into the kitchen to prepare some leftovers for them. She while she knows tonight won't be the romantic evening she wants, she hopes and prays they can just be amicable to each other before her plan goes into action.

XXXXXXXX

"Can you stop here please?" Mac directs the cabbie as they pass by a local florist. Hoping to convince Stella to change her mind and stay home, he figures that maybe flowers will smooth it over.

"Dozen roses please," he requests the florist.

He turns and looks around the small shop, his mind in anxiety once again. He and Claire never put much stock in Valentine's or any particular holiday; if they needed a romantic weekend, they just did it, the odd ones was planned but usually they weren't or on any particular weekend. Course he did just agree to Sinclair in the heat of frustrated moment and didn't even realize what he said until his superior had taken his leave; that's when Stella entered and things got worse.

"Ah damn it!" He curses himself, forcing the florist to look up in wonder. "Sorry, thinking out loud." Before the florist can add to his upcoming weekend misery, Mac places the cash on the counter, gathers up the flowers and heads back outside, their apartment his next destination.

Despite the fact that it's late, he hopes Stella is still awake; and not too angry to at least have one romantic night before she's gone. _Stella's gone_, his brain chants once more. With that sad thought he slowly pushes his way into the apartment and listens to the silence that greets him. He sheds his coat and then goes in search, hoping she's still awake. He rounds the corner to the bedroom and stops short as he sees her look up from her reading and greets him with the smile that still makes his knees go weak.

"These are for you," Mac mentions softly as he nears her, easing himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you, they are so beautiful Mac."

"So are you. I don't want you to go."

"Maybe we both just need a break," she replies as her hand rests on his cheek.

"A-a break? What kind? Stella I don't need a break."

"It'll only be a day Mac. No big deal."

"Stella..." he starts only to have her quickly press her lips to his.

"Thank you. I'll put them in some water."

"You really intend to torture me don't you?" Mac sighs heavily as he follows her into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, watching intently. But when she doesn't answer, he slowly walks into the kitchen, takes her by the arm, stopping her actions and forcing her eyes to lock with his. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are Mac. And I know it was bad timing but it's done and now and... I'm sorry too."

"Stella, we don't need a weekend in particular to show each other how much we love and care for each other."

"Mac, we had talked about this weekend."

"No we didn't," he insists.

"We made plans."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did." She takes him by the hand and offers it a gentle squeeze. "Just before Sinclair's press conference; three weeks ago."

"I...what?" Mac asks in shock, his mind now replaying that forgotten conversation a few weeks ago. "Oh no..."

_'Mac, Valentine's this year is on a Sunday and for the first time in years we both have the whole weekend free. We are going to celebrate by doing something away from here and special.'_

_'And you want to go away?'_

_'Would be even nice to get a hotel room in town.__ Dinner and dancing? What do you think?'_

_'Actually I think I'd like that.'_

_'Okay so let me work my magic but I want input.'_

_'Trust me you'll have input. How about a weekend upstate instead?'_

_'You have something in mind?'_

_'Let me make the arrangements.'_

_'Mac are you sure?'_

_'For us?'_

_'Okay.'_

"You remember now?"

"I remember now," he sighs as he rests his forehead on hers. "Damn it, I even said I'd make the arrangements didn't I."

"You did."

"You don't have to go."

"You need sleep Mac," she whispers as she cups his cheek with her warm palm and guides his lips to hers.

Mac's arms automatically encircle her as his body presses her up against the fridge, his lips hungrily devouring hers. But as she feels his body going hard she quickly pulls back. "You are seriously going to leave me like this?" Mac asks in torment.

"Think you'll forget next year?" She arches a brow and he winces.

"Never again," he laments with a sad expression.

Mac just gives his head a much needed shake and himself an angry curse. Of course she was right, he did allow work to push aside what was important; their new life together and now he had to pay the price; being alone for the most romantic weekend of the year. He glances at the food on the table but knows his stomach has no interest in tasting anything other than a hearty serving of humble pie.

He slowly heads back into the bedroom just as she eases herself back under the covers, watching him slowly undress. Stella eyes his tense frame and allows herself to heave a heavy sigh in return. _Don't worry Mac, you'll make it up to me tomorrow._

He finally finishes changing and then pushes himself under the covers beside her, pulling her into his embrace and holding her close. "I am sorry about today and the past week."

"I know Mac, I am too."

"Do you still love me?" He queries and her face finally rewards him with a full on warm smile.

"Just because we argue doesn't mean I'll stop loving you Mac. Of course I still love you. Just right now I'm a bit disappointed that our weekend..."

"Next weekend?" Mac tries.

"Let's talk about it later, okay?"

"Sure," Mac's body heaves another sigh as he resigns himself into her arms but knows that much like the night before his mind would be in turmoil. _At least you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight,_ his brain jeers. At least. I will tomorrow. _Martyr._

Stella feels Mac's body tense in her grasp and for a brief moment feels a twinge of guilt, but knows that he also has to realize that work isn't the most important thing and that their future together was also a full time job; one where he was an active participant, not an idle bystander. She allows herself to try to drift into slumber, but as she feels Mac's restless body tossing all night, neither of them would be assured a good night's sleep.

A few hours later, after having gotten at least two hours of sleep, Mac finally opens his eyes to see that he's sleeping on his stomach but the bed is mostly empty.

"Stella?" He queries as he lifts his head. He finally hears her humming in the shower and automatically his lips curl upward. Hoping to at least surprise her with an early morning love making adventure, Mac quickly pushes himself out of bed, tosses off his t-shirt and heads for the bedroom door. But just as he reaches the hallway the shower stops and he once again is left in the cold.

"Damn it," he gently curses as he turns and heads back to the bedroom.

Stella finishes her shower and then heads into the bedroom to see Mac slowly making the bed. She wraps her arms around his body and plants a warm kiss on his neck. "Morning."

"Morning," he softly replies as he turns around to face her with a soft expression.

"Did I wake you?" She inquires.

"No. I um wanted to surprise you in the shower but..."

"Next time," she smiles as she pulls away and heads for her closet. "So what are you going to do with your free time? Sit at home and mope?"

"I don't mope but I'll probably go into work."

"What? There are things to do here."

"Alone?" He arches his brows as he follows her into the kitchen. Stella starts to make something light for breakfast as Mac tends to the morning coffee. "Any chance I can convince you to come home early tonight?"

"Not if you're at work," she smiles as she kisses him on the cheek and he looks at her with a firm nod.

"I can live with that. What time?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know. You know how rarely I get to go to the spa," she whispers as she brushes his cheek with her lips. Mac once again pulls her close, keeping her captive against his rapidly beating heart. Stella feels her body willingly give itself to Mac, but knows that if they were to have sex right now, then the impact for later might not be as great. This time the coffee maker started to ding, forcing them apart.

"I am going to break that damn thing," Mac huffs as he heads for the screaming appliance. They finally sit down to breakfast, but it was strained and a bit tense; neither really opening up all that much.

"What time will I see you tonight?" Mac wonders as he hovers near the front entrance to the apartment as Stella prepares to leave.

Stella rests her hand on Mac's cheek before she places a warm kiss on his lips. "I love you Mac."

"Stella?"

"I am not sure," she whispers in his ear as she plants one more warm kiss on his face before pulling back and opening the door. "I'll call when I'm on my way back."

"Okay," Mac lightly grimaces as he slowly walks with her to the elevator.

"Be happy for me Mac, I'm going to have a great time."

"Without me?"

"You want to come to the spa?"

"Have a great time," he deadpans with a frown; forcing her to lightly chuckle and press the end of his nose with her delicate finger. Mac watches the elevator doors close her from his view; allowing his body to finally heave a heavy sigh of defeat as he slowly heads back into their apartment.

Mac heads for the bedroom and up to his dresser, pulling open the drawer and gazing at the small blue box carefully tucked away from view. He reaches for it, slowly raising the lid and gazing with a remorseful frown at the sparkling diamond staring back at him.

"Way to go Mac," he laments with an angry whisper. If she said she'd come home early if he wasn't working, he takes that as his cue and gets busy. Determined to make at least the night end better than the two before he sets about cleaning the apartment; mostly to keep his mind busy and off wondering what kind of groveling speech Stella would find acceptable.

A few hours later, the apartment cleaner than he thought possible, he slumps down into the couch with a book, the silence starting to suffocate him once again. "I miss Stella," he whispers in sorrow. But just as he's about to turn on the TV a knock is heard at the door and he can't rush to open it fast enough. However, instead of seeing her face looking back at him he peers into the face of a stranger?

"Mr. Taylor?"

"Yes. Everything okay?"

"Zack Morris," he greets. "Manhattan Gas and Electric. The apartment beside yours has some major work electrical needing to be done and we need to fix it while they're away. So I am sorry, especially this weekend but I need you to vacate your apartment. We need to turn off your gas and electric."

"The entire weekend?"

"We'll try try to get it done tonight. If you were here you'd be in the dark most of the time or..." his voice rattles off as he stands before Mac; Jessica's friend, in on hers and Stella's Valentines surprise. "I have the okay from the super. Trust me man I'm legit."

"No, I believe you. Um how long do I have?"

"I'll give you an hour? Sorry about this, but for your troubles, our company is offering a complementary room here..." he states, pulling out a small card and handing it to Mac; the destination that Stella has already planned. "For the night."

"Okay thanks," Mac sighs as he takes the card and then turns and heads back into his apartment. He quickly reaches for the phone and calls Stella's cell. "Well not exactly what I had in mind..." his voice trails off as he dials. "But it will have to do."

_'Stella, apparently our neighbors who are away are having some major electrical work done and I've...I guess we've been forced out for tonight. We've been given a complimentary room at Wendy's Bed and Breakfast. Kinda odd, but I hope you'll meet me there. I miss you and I love you. Mac.'_

XXXXXXXX

Stella gazes at Mac's message and feels her heart start to beat heavily in her chest. "Oh Mac," she whispers as she can just picture his handsome face with a look of torment and defeat. But as she slowly moves around the intimate hotel room, finishing her task of setting the mood for the night ahead, her mind quickly replaces his sad face a happy one.

"Soon Mac..." she mumbles to herself as she places one more call to the hostess; a friend of Lindsay's and now hers. She has already paid a bit extra and prepared to have dinner and breakfast brought in so they won't have to go out. She places the candles where she wants them, arranges the small portable CD player that she borrowed from the hostess, the holder for the champagne and a few other extras to make their romantic night complete. After that is all done, she heads into the bathroom to soak herself in the hot water, wanting to be ready for when Mac arrives.

"See you soon Mac, I love you."

Mac quickly hangs up, thinking that he'll be able to get there before her and surprise her with something better than take out Chinese. He packs up a small overnight bag, the ring included and then heads for the front hall entrance, grabbing his coat and a book to read in case Stella decides to punish him further by making him spend the night alone or showing up really late. And he knows that while most men would probably just say to heck with it, go to the bar or worse just to spite her; in his heart, Mac loves Stella more than anything and knows that it was his lack of putting them first that has led to his current predicament. Besides he wasn't like other men; and he'd never spite her in any way.

The ride to the small boutique bed and breakfast was spent in contemplative silence as Mac thought about the possibility of spending the night alone in a strange hotel with a romantic setting; Stella in a strange hotel room a few hours away. As soon as the cab stops, he feels his anxiety starting to grow and wants more than anything to turn back. But as soon as he does the cab zooms away before he can call him back.

Without wasting any time Mac heads for the hostess and slowly enters the main building.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm Mac Taylor and I think I have..."

"Yes bungalow two is already ready and waiting for you."

"I won't be needing it," Mac resigns; wanting to go to a hotel with room service so he can spare himself the heartache of having to order in on the night before Valentines.

"Are you sure?"

"I um...yes. Can you please call me a cab? And sorry about this."

"Okay let me make a call," the hostess says going into the other room, tricking Mac into thinking she was calling a cab for him. However, the hostess called Stella, being tipped off to do so in case Mac decided to pull this exact stunt.

Mac impatiently stands in the small room, nervously shifting from foot to foot just as his blackberry buzzes to life.

_'Mac, that bed & breakfast sounds wonderful. See you soon at Wendy's. Love Stella.'_

"What?" Mac frowns as he looks around for the hostess. "Hello?" He calls out.

"Yes?"

"I have..."

"Sorry tonight before Valentines and all the cabs are..."

"You know I won't need it after all. I'll take the room."

"Excellent. Here is your key and if you need anything else please let me know. I'm Wendy."

"Thanks," Mac replies as he takes the key and slowly heads back outside toward his stay for the night. He spies a happy couple, laughing and kissing as they stand on the front door step to their cozy bungalow and his heart starts to hurt in his chest. "Stella..." he whispers in sorrow as he turns the key and slowly pushes the door open.

But as he steps inside he quickly stops. His eyes take in the scene before him. The small intimate room is lighted only with large white pillar candles. The large King sized bed in the middle of the room has scented rose petals on the top spread, which is pulled back to reveal creamy satin sheets. Soft music is playing, champagne in chilling, the room smells like rose and vanilla and a suitcase is already open.

"I think I'm in the wrong room," Mac whispers in sorrow as he turns to leave.

"Actually you are in the right room handsome," a soft voice instantly calls him back.

"Stella?" Mac asks in shock as he quickly turns and gazes upon her in shock. "I um...what are you...did you plan this?" He asks weakly, his expression still one of shock. He watches as she slowly steps from the shadows; wearing a long elegant red satin gown, with a thigh high slit and forcing his body to react instantly. He closes the door and looks at her with a warm smile, which quickly turns to a frown.

"You know as your punishment for this past week Mac, I should just cuff you to the bed frame and leave you to ponder your fate for putting me into second place."

"I would probably deserve that. And the equipment?"

"We can do it over lunch this week?"

"You talked to Sinclair right?"

"He agreed Mac. All you had to do was ask."

"Lesson learned. Did you plan this?"

"I did."

"And the electric guy?"

"Zach was pretty convincing wasn't he?" She smiles.

"And how do you know Zach?"

"Relax, there is no need to worry. He's a friend of Jessica's."

"But..."

"Sorry Mac, but this time you needed a drastic wake up call to show you that some things you can't just take for granted."

"Boy it worked."

"Good."

"I never meant to take you for granted Stella," he starts as she comes and stands a few feet from his grasp. He quickly drops his bag and rushes toward her, capturing her in his strong arms and holding her close against his strong frame. "I love you," he confesses warmly as he plants a warm kiss on her face. "I was miserable all morning," he admits in truth. "Do you forgive me?"

"Mac I know your memory," Stella replies as she gently guides his face back to hers and stares into his warm blue eyes. "Next time trust in me before your memory."

"I promise," he replies in haste as he tastes her lips. "Mmmm you taste good," he whispers as his mouth continues to devour her soft, aromatic skin.

"And you smell good."

"I need you Stella..." he begs as his body presses further into hers.

"Did you eat lunch?"

"I'll have something later. Please?" He begs once more as his fingers start to tease any part of bare skin they can land on. "You feel so good...Stella I'm...please?"

"I need you too Mac," Stella whispers in his ear, as her lips gently suck the tender lobe, forcing his body to harden further. Stella heads over to the romantically decorated bed and eases herself onto the soft rose petals, leaning back and watching Mac slowly undress.

"Mmm love watching you undress Mac," she states as he finally strips to his dark underwear and walks toward the bed.

"Trust me you put on a better show than me," he mentions as his body spoons up beside hers, forcing some of the soft rose petals to brush against their bare skin, adding to the romantic sensations the evening was already providing. "I missed you so much. Seriously Stella, please let's not do that again," he mentions in torment as his fingers brush aside golden curls. "I never meant to make you feel like second place. And if I did then I am truly sorry."

"I know it wasn't on purpose Mac and I agree, let's never let things get that strained. Hated you sleeping on the couch the night before."

"Me too," he sighs as he kisses her lips once more. "Are you hungry?"

"Mac, I know you need something more than food right now."

"Can you blame me? You look, feel and smell amazing," he mumbles as he starts to warmly nibble on her neck, forcing her body to arch into his grasp. His fingers gently ease up the satin gown; forcing his lips to automatically curl further.

"You are so beautiful," he praises as he starts to plant warm kisses on her neck; Stella's face beaming under his continued loving praise, making her feel amazing and assuring her mind that all her hard work was worth the time and effort.

"Mmm so are you Mac," she replies as she relieves him of his last vestige of clothing. "Make love to me Mac," she begs softly. His fingers trap themselves in golden curls as their union finally starts, his warm lips devouring her mouth, his brain delighting in soft moans of delight she was offering as his reward.

"Missed you so much," he admits in truth as his lips nibble the soft skin around her ear lobe.

"That feels...amazing," Stella whispers, his lips moving from her mouth to her neck once more.

"Mac!" Stella calls his name one last time as they reach the end and their union is complete. "I...I love you."

"Stella," Mac whispers as his forehead rests on hers. "I love you too," he tells her back as his lips plant a warm kiss on hers once more. With the heat in the room, Mac finds lying beside her without clothing very comfortable. He takes a nearby rose petal and starts to gently run it over her glistening skin. His eyes glance up as he takes in the romantic atmosphere once again. Stella's fingers start to massage his damp head, forcing his eyes back to lock with her.

"Talk to me Mac."

"I um...was going to get here early and surprise you. Wouldn't have thought of all this though, cerainly wouldn't have been this romantic," he mentions, his fingers playing with a rose peta; only to have her press her lips to his and kiss them once more.

"Only one of us needed to think of this; both of us had to be here to make it special," she reminds him with a loving tone.

"Thank you," he tells her with a serious expression as he pushes a damp golden curl behind her ear. "Is that adequate?"

"You are paying," she teases and his face softens. "This is not a competition Mac; we are partners in everything."

"Except this week, I wasn't much of one was I?"

"I forgive you," she smiles as her fingers tease his bare shoulder. "But I said harsh things also. Do you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive. So this Zack fellow...he and Jessica...they knew about this?"

"They knew about the hoax but that's about it; they don't know the private details so don't worry. Mac everyone knows you're stubborn," she smiles as her fingers brush his rough cheek. "But I wasn't about to let us spend this weekend alone. And I know we don't need any particular time of the year to show how much we love each other, but I wanted this."

"Me too. This place is pretty nice. Is this um new?" Mac queries as his fingers play with the red satin gown at the top of the bed. He quickly retrieves it and starts to study it. "I haven't seen this before have I?"

"Picked it up last night," she answers in truth. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's pretty amazing. But then again so are you."

"Well I am in love with an amazing man," she states in truth. "And I'm guessing my amazing man is hungry?"

"We can wait."

"But..."

"Stella, I want to enjoy you a bit longer like this," he whispers as he plants a few more warm kisses on her bare chest. "Please?"

"Are you under the impression we are going out?"

"Ordering in Chinese wasn't my idea of a romantic dinner," he huffs as his body slumps down beside her. "And I uh...what is around here anyway that costs more than a few bucks?"

This time it's Stella's turn to prop herself up on her elbow and look down at him with a smile. "Silly man, we are not going out for dinner and we are not ordering in Chinese."

"Pizza?"

"No," she laughs as she plants a warm kiss on his chest. "Give up?"

"Stella, I was lost from the start. But you knew and wanted that right?"

"I did," she answers as she kisses his lips once more.

"Okay fine, what are we having for dinner?"

"Well let me make a call and you...you better get dressed or else."

"Or else what?"

"Whoever finds you will be dead and you'll be forced to work instead of make love to me later on. Only I get to enjoy you naked," she states and he chuckles as he reaches for his underwear.

Mac leans back on the bed and watches with a contented smile as Stella takes her satin gown, puts it back on and then reaches for the phone. He gets off the bed and helps her with the table, quickly putting on his robe, Stella doing the same thing. About ten minutes later a soft knock is heard at the door and Mac opens it to see the hostess standing there with a tray of prepared food; not take out Chinese.

Stella helps to arrange the food on the table, Mac just watching in wonder as he pours two glasses of chilled champagne for them to enjoy.

"Once again, I am amazed," he smiles as he watches her sit down at the table and then look up at him with a warm smile. "I think I always will be."

"You are blinded by love."

"That I am."

Mac takes a seat beside her and soon, the tension from the week is all but forgotten, work the last thing on their minds and their plans for the next day and what other surprises this place might hold, the topic of dinnertime conversation.

"How is dinner?"

"Truly delicious. Your suggestion?"

"Can you tell?"

"It's my favorite meal and I'm sure that stranger doesn't know me that well."

"I'm glad you like it so much that makes me happy. And for dessert..." her voice trails off as she lifts the lid off another small dish to reveal a dark chocolate, heart shaped piece of cake. Stella takes a piece and then offers it to Mac to try, holding it at his lips but then pulling back and forcing him to look at her with a slight frown.

"Tease," he whispers as she leans in closer and tastes the remaining sludge off his mouth.

"Tasty," she whispers in reply as she finishes the bite. They slowly finish the rest of their amazing dessert, the fire place adding to the warmth and romantic glow the candles have been offering all night.

Mac leans back in his chair, taking Stella's hand in his and playing with her fingers. He thinks about the ring in his suitcase and his heart starts to beat a bit faster. He'll give it to her in the morning, but wonders if his excitement will keep him from once again getting any sleep.

"Let's just go relax," Mac suggests as he stands up and offers his hand. Stella willingly takes it, grasping it firmly and follows after Mac, slowly easing herself into his lap before the warmth of the fireplace. She leans her head on his shoulder as his warm fingers start to lovingly stroke her naked arm and shoulder.

They make small talk about things in general for the better part of an hour, just enjoying the feeling of being together, in each other's arms and the romantic setting that they are able to enjoy. Stella leaves Mac and heads into the bathroom, while he starts to clean up their supper dishes.

Stella finally starts the bubble bath, lights the extra candles and spritzes the room with the tempting aroma of warm vanilla before she goes in search of Mac. She wraps her arms around him and holds him close before pulling back, tugging on the belt of his robe and then pushing it off his body.

"Stella?" Mac asks in wonder.

"Come with me," she says taking him by the hand. She leads them to the bathroom, pushing the door open to reveal the romantically decorated soaker tub.

"Wow. When I heard the water I assumed it was just for you."

"I already had a functional bath Mac. Now it's time for the fun one," she whispers as she pulls free and then slowly removes her gown. She slowly eases herself into the warm soapy water, looking up at him with a mischievous smile. "Come on in handsome."

"Gladly," he agrees in haste as he quickly sheds his underwear. Mac eases himself into the hot water beside her, gently pushing himself beneath her and allowing her warm naked body to rest on top of his. "I must confess something right now."

"What is it?"

"I honestly am glad that you are the one to think of these things."

"As I said before Mac, only one of us needs to come up with these ideas; but both of us need to be here to enjoy them. Thank you for being such a willing participant."

"You are more than welcome," he smiles as his fingers slide up her warm back, getting lost in damp curls as he guides her lips back to his and starts to hungrily devour them. Her tongue teasing his, forcing her ears to hear soft sounds of delight.

"You're slippery," he lightly laughs as his strong arms try to keep her soapy body in place where he wants it.

"You are too," she giggles in return, forcing his face to smile as his lips silence hers once more. "Mmm Mac..." she lightly groans as his hands keep her body where needed.

"Stella..." Mac smiles as her lips suck his ear, forcing his eyes to close and his heart to race with anticipated delight. "That feels..." he starts only to force her lips back to his and his mouth to hungrily devour hers. After what seems like a blissful eternity has passed, his brain once again takes delight in his name being called as they reach the end of their union and the water finally starts to ease.

"Wow Stella...that's...a first," he whispers as he looks at her flushed face in delight.

"It was amazing," she replies warmly, playfully putting some bubbles on the end of his nose. "You are amazing Mac."

His warm hands keep her body locked against his, both loving the feeling of just being against each other in the warm water; lingering until it starts to cool down and they know it's time to get out and make use of the bed calling their name.

"Think you'll sleep tonight?" Stella inquires as she pulls back the bed covers and smiles at the creamy satin sheets that are awaiting them to make use of.

"Oh trust me, I'll sleep good tonight. After all that exercise?" He teases, forcing her to playfully swat his arm. Mac pulls the covers back over their naked bodies and pulls her up against him, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close.

"Think you'll sleep through the entire night?"

"After all that exercise?" She giggles as she pokes his side, forcing warm laughter from his lips. "But I do hope you sleep tonight, I know you didn't get much this past week."

"Most of it was my own doing," Mac admits with a heavy sigh. "I never want our home to be anything but a haven of love and trust and I know I'm party responsible for making that happen and keeping it that way."

"Love to hear you say that Mac."

"I love you Stella."

"Goodnight."

XXXXXXXX

And true to his words, Mac did manage to sleep through the night, pushing aside his excitement for what he would give her the next day in favor of happy memories from their latest sexual escapades. He is however the first to awaken, looking at the beautiful woman still asleep in his arms with a loving gaze. Each morning since they started sharing a bed together on a permanet basis, his mind always delights in being blessed with waking up and knowing that her intimate embrace is for him and him alone. Her body starts to gently stir in his grasp, once again forcing his brain to delight in the feeling of her naked skin brushing up against his under the satin sheets; another early morning feature his mind revels in.

"Did you sleep?" Stella gently inquires as she slowly opens her eyes and looks at him with a smile; an early morning showdown of emerald and sapphire.

"Did I?"

"You did," she replies as she fully awakens and then brings his lips to hers for a good morning kiss. "Good dreams?"

"They were of you," Mac confesses. "Did you sleep?"

"Dreamt of us making love all night Mac, hard not to sleep," she answers with a lazy yawn. "Mmmm morning Mac," she whispers as her lips linger near his warm neck. "You smell good in the morning," she mentions as her lips plant warm kisses on his neck.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"We are going to linger in bed, have breakfast in bed and then...well do whatever..."

"In bed?" Mac arches his brows.

"This weekend is my gift to you Mac, so if you want to spend the whole day in bed, then that's what we'll do."

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Already arranged."

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Not today," she answers in truth.

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you too," Stella replies.

"Okay so since we are exchanging gifts..." Mac's voice trails off as he pushes himself out of the warm bed and heads for his suitcase.

"Can you walk around naked for me all day? Is that my gift?"

"Nice try," Mac calls back and Stella's face displays a pout, to which his lips emit a small chuckle. He fishes around for the small box and then walks back to her with it behind his back. He eases himself back down onto the bed and then looks at her with a serious expression.

"I love you Stella Taylor, more than anything. You have, over the past...well almost year, made me the happiest and luckiest man on the planet. I was going to wait until our official anniversary to give you this, but..." he pauses as he pulls out the small box and hands it to her. "I love you and couldn't wait. Besides, I couldn't have my wife the only woman neglected on the most romantic day of the year."

"Neglected? Mac you are the most amazing husband a woman could have, you never have to worry about that," she tells him in truth as she slowly opens the box.

"It's beautiful," she whispers as her eyes automatically water as she gazes upon the diamond anniversary band engraved with their spring wedding date on the inside. "I um...Mac wow...it's..." her voice trails off as he slowly removes the silver, diamond studded band and proceeds to slide it up her wedding finger, allowing it to join with the two already adorning her slender finger.

"The new one year anniversary band."

"I really wanted this."

"I know and I don't care if it's a romantic sterotype," he starts only to have her quickly silence him with a kiss.

"I love you...Mr. Romantic Sterotype," she smiles. "You and I always make it work."

"We do. But I am more than thankful that you said yes when I asked you to marry me."

"There was never another answer for me Mac. Never. It's always been only you."

"Never another woman for me." Mac leans in and tastes her lips once more, before his eyes rest on the gleaming band on her finger. "I'm glad you like it."

"This is the most amazing gift I have ever gotten Mac."

"Well you are a gift to me," he whispers in truth as his fingers gently brush away a stray tear. "I love you with all my heart."

"My heart belongs to you Mac Taylor; I think it always has," she replies as she brings his lips to hers and warmly tastes them. Her eyes dart back to the ring on her finger, her hand now firmly held in the strong loving hand of her adoring husband.

"You truly are beautiful Stella Taylor," Mac praises as his arms wrap around her once more, pushing her perfect, naked body back onto the creamy satin sheets, his lips hungrily devouring hers in heated anticipation. And as they started into another blissful union; breakfast was put on hold and the _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign that Mac had placed outside the night before was still prominently displayed for the outside world to see and know. The only goal in their minds and hearts right now was cementing their love and strengthening their amazing bond.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully whatever you all are doing the weekend, is what you want and with someone you love (and yes family, pets, youtube, iPod, CSINY reruns, whatever, etc counts!) Please drop a review before you leave and have a SMexy weekend everyone!

**PS:** On an unrelated side note, hope you all got to enjoy the opening ceremonies of the olympic games last night...my hometown! woo hoo


End file.
